starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Slade's Rifle/Legends
After Slade's resurrection one of the first things he did was draw up a design for a weapon no one had ever seen before, a "blaster" with multiple barrels and more functions then any other known weapon. The design is based off of one that was suppository made by Slade during a past life. The weapon has a primary rifle built in with room for a number of secondary weapons. Some may use the same barrel as the primary or share with other secondaries on another. His rifle is massive not just due to all of its functions and weapons but because to the cooling system it requires, the power system it uses (As it doesn't use standard energy magazines/clips.), and to leave room for even more additions in the future. Its outer shell is a Phrik/Ultrachrome alloy making the weapon very strong structurally and highly resistant to lightsaber strikes while keeping it lighter then it otherwise would be, (All the weight is due to all the weapons and other systems housed inside). =Built In Weapon Systems= Primary: Proton Rifle The core of the weapon was a heavily modified and refined Proton rifle. Modified and refined in such a way as to retain the powerful punch such a weapon provides, but with its maintenance necessities greatly reduced. The weapon has multiple settings, single shot allows for a more powerful bolt that is more accurate and travels farther then normal. Firing in this mode even once leaves the barrel of the weapon red hot and a cool down of a few seconds is necessary of damage to the weapon may result. Five Round burst is the "normal" setting for the weapon, firing its typical Proton rounds at its typical range. Firing too often with overheat the barrel. Full-Auto fires lower powered bolts for as long as Slade holds down the trigger. The timing and how powerful the bolts are were calculated so that no overheat could occur with this setting. It is worth noting that even in this mode the weapon is far more powerful then typical blaster rifles. Secondary: Mortar Launcher The first function/weapon he added was a simple but powerful energy mortar, one capable of firing one powerful round that is capable of destroying light vehicles and damaging larger ones. An alternate firing mode for the mortar launcher allows Slade to blanket a small area with up to eight mortars. These mortars are significantly less powerful and it meant to take care of small groups of enemy troops behind cover. Secondary: Ionizer This weapon fires ionized energy in short arcs. These arcs of energy can leave severe burns and short out a beings nervous-system causing massive amount of pain and causing their body to topple to the ground. These arcs can also have catastrophic effects on unshielded devices. The weapon has two modes of firing, The first being a lightning fast arc directed at a single target with a range of fifteen meters. The second is a sustained cone of several arcs, stretching out ten meters and lasting for three seconds. =Power system= WIP